User talk:Rorek I
03:58, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Refreshing... Featured Users Hi 14:41, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Hey Secret!! 01:58, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hi Secret, I noticed this wiki didn't have any active , so since you seem to be very active I've given you the rights. You may now use to promote other users to admin if needed. (Please choose wisely!) Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 23:52, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! 00:31, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Hey Michael, if you give me my admin rights back I promise I won't edit yours or Edwin's user page again....I'll even put a brief signed document right here. :P My page Contact 19:19, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Thank you.... :D "I hope you have learned your lesson..." Arbiter 05:13, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Don't lecture me Deathwalker....I was just messing around, but you had to take it personally.... 'ello So are you a bureaucrat now? Arbiter 00:56, October 2, 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Yes... Yes... I am, Edwin... Now, you can make me an admin! :D Please? My page Contact 01:04, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Hm... Okay... There. Thank you, your secretness. -Laughs- Ok. -Sigh- Looks like I've gotten myself hated on shy guy wiki...-- 20:04, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Not my fault, Hero. And you don't like me either. But I don't mind you... I like you... Just you don't like me... I like that you help out my wiki... Thanks for that... Hee-Hee. Huh? Where'd you get the idea that I don't like you?-- 22:13, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Subconciously, you don't like me... You may not feel it... But it's there... Oh! You're just joking! Oh, thank God.-- 22:15, October 6, 2009 (UTC) No... I'm not... I think that you don't like me... Why wouldn't I like you? Because people are like that to me... Secret, you've become a close friend of mine. I do like you! Yeah... Uh... Right... Well, you know what I mean! Really, though, it's really great that I finally got to meet other people who share the same interest as me. Thank you for that.-- 22:22, October 6, 2009 (UTC) "...am I intruding?" Arbiter 22:25, October 6, 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 No... You're not, Deathwalker... ...-- 23:43, October 11, 2009 (UTC) If you're going to leave something on my page, Hero... Make sure it is something of significance... Ummm...Secret? Do you live anywhere near Zach? I could drive to his house right now... It's only about ten minutes away... And I go to the same school with him... Do you know if he's okay? I just heard some disturbing news on shy guy wiki. What news? I shall go check... I hope I'm not invading his privacy. (Michael speaking) Hm... Then it's no wonder why he hasn't been to school recently... I was wondering where he was... Though... I don't know his exact address... I would go... -Sighs- I hope he is okay... It would be disturbing for that to happen. Does he really have a sister? That... I don't know... Well...I have to go. Please, keep me updated.-- 23:59, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Well... Okay... What? Is something wrong? Huh? Nothing is wrong... I'm just busy... Okay. I'll see ya', then. Oh... Okay... "His sister died? Oh my God, that's terrible... I have five siblings, and I can't imagine losing any of them. That must be a terrible experience... I hope he's o.k. ..." Arbiter 01:39, October 12, 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 ICON I think it's about time we make a new icon for this wiki. I agree. My page Contact 18:23, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Well I'm here!!! Finally, right? But I'm just going to say that I have over a thousand edits on my wiki and this isn't counting the number of edits I have here or elsewhere. And there are at least 441 articles there too. You really should edit some more there Micheal. And by the way I'm in Florida now... wait you already knew that... and (sigh) yes. I do have a sister. I just tried to protect her indentity by saying that I created another account for myself. You know how it is with people having to protect those they don't want to see dead. I almost lost her once which was as you know a couple of weeks ago but she seemed to have just pulled a cruel joke on me... basically I got punked. I wouldn't have thought she'd ever do that but I wouldn't think twice about my big brother not pulling that kind of stunt. I'm starting to ramble so I'll end this conversation here and wish for you to start editing at the Shy Guy Wiki as well as here. When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 21:51, October 27, 2009 (UTC) hehehe hello... Yeah? When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 22:38, October 27, 2009 (UTC) whats up secret? 22:39, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Secret? It's me Zach! Or otherwise known as Thefallenangel407. When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 22:45, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Okay... Halloweeeeeeen!! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!-- 18:52, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Happy Halloween. Yay! Life! Hurray!! Pain, agony, suffering... N-no. No! That's...not cool...-starts crying- Oh, by the way, Secret...Zach says it's okay if you delete his account here. He says he's never coming back. I'm sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen, but I swear, I think there's really something wrong with him.-- 19:03, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Aw... Does Zach hate me? No. Now he hates me. You knew he was lying about a lot of things, right? I knew many things... I'm not a heart breaker... I didn't want to hurt you... That's too bad. He used to be a very good contributor to this site. My page Contact 19:36, October 31, 2009 (UTC) That was very kind of you, Secret. I'm sorry to ask you about this, but do you know if he's suicidal? I'm not sure about that. After I called him out on lying, he threatened suicide. I just don't know what to do anymore. Oh... Ah! Never mind. He's probably lying about that, too. Why don't we just drop it? Okay. Well...what do you think? I'm sorry, I'm just really looking for other opinions here. I'm just going to drop it... Zach left Texas... So I don't know anything about him anymore... Okay. Sounds good. I'm sorry about all the trouble that has transpired. What trouble? I don't see any trouble. Well, you guys were friends with Zach, and now... Who? I'm so confused... I have no idea what is going on... -smiles- Thanks, Secret. You've made me feel better about this whole thing. Well, I have to go. So, see ya'! And Happy Halloweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!!!-- 20:03, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Happy Halloween to you too. What? Why is Walter Sullivan on the main page? he didn't win the Villains VFH. Gaston did. Hey Michael, your birthday is in a few days.... My page Contact 22:50, November 5, 2009 (UTC) By the way, watch this video. Don't ask questions. Just enjoy and be prepared to laugh your head off, or be disgusted. 165VjNKRNdw I LOVE HAPPY TREE FRIENDS!!!!!!!!! Secret, do you really think that Anti-Guy is actually Zach?-- 17:56, November 8, 2009 (UTC) My birthday today! Happy Friday the 13th and Happy Birthday Michael! ~Parker Here's a special birthday episode of Happy Tree Friends. SLDf2IX9SLs WZo0dyPLCyQ Thanks Parker! ---- Oh my God, that is so F****** disgusting...Who in their right mind watches s*** like that? (I apologize for the bleeped out language, but this was the stupidest piece of @#$@! I have ever seen) Arbiter 04:28, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Mm, nah...more like the funniest sh** you have ever seen! My page Contact 20:03, November 18, 2009 (UTC) "This is just senseless gore. It's not funny. It's sick. It is apalling that you even consider this entertainment. It's cartoons. Yes, it's disgusting. But you don't have to watch it if you don't like it. *Note: Not recommended for small children.* "What happened to the old cartoons where they dropped anvils on their heads AND THERE WAS NO BLOOD? Imagine someone a knife into your head and carving out your face. I saw Arnold Schwartzenegger cut into his arm and carve out his eyeball in The Terminator; I saw Jesus get nearly scourged to death (With hooks that dug into his face and side and tore out his flesh) in The Passion of the Christ; But this almost made me throw up. And it wasn't even realistic. But this-this is senseless gore that is supposed to be funny. Why is bloody death funny? I'm not laughing at the incredibly bloody parts, or the parts that involve intentional murder. Those I don't like. But what I laugh at is the random accidents that happen in the episodes, not the senseless slaughter like the one episode above. (i.e. squirrel gets face slapped off by a lemonade sign*) My page Contact 23:22, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I about got sick to my stomach watching the first one that was on here. I don't like HTF. But then again it is Micheal we're talking about so we shoud be used to it by now... Thefallenangel407 18:53, December 26, 2009 (UTC) User Battle "I'm wondering if you know that Hero will defeat me in the User Battle?" Arbiter 01:33, November 17, 2009 (UTC) You're still the same over the computer as real life... You've repeated that so many times... Yes I know... Yet you keep insisting that I "Kill them now..." I'm evil, go along with the story... Geez... You tell me in real life that I need to kill them. But yes. We'll go along with the story. Okay... Happy Thanksgiving! Happy Thanksgiving, Secret! But no pilfering from innocent civilians!-- 17:08, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Erm...does Secret pilfer from innocent civilians? Arbiter 19:19, November 28, 2009 (UTC) I don't know. But it sounds like something he'd do. Thanks hey, just wanted to say thanks for the shout and all - this is a pretty cool wiki so I'm pretty motived on getting stuff done.. anyways, thanks again and have fun. --Inferno Pendragon 19:04, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Active Users 2009 To the most active users on Villains Wiki: Good job on the work you have done so far. This image displays the eight most currently active users (In anthro chibi form). From left to right: Magma Dragoon, The Secret, Groxious, Rune, Arbiter, Inferno Pendragon, Saber, and M-Nuva. Once again, good job, and enjoy villains wiki. Arbiter 05:08, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Nice Edwin! 05:17, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Wow. Did I actually hear a compliment? ...uh, thanx! Arbiter 13:44, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Deathwalker says he's not going to vote this month because he's tired of the "conflict" that's been transpiring on the nomination page. My page Contact 01:48, December 2, 2009 (UTC) We need a tiebreaker... Yes... How annoying... Tiebreaker??? Tie breaker between what? VFH? There's nothing on the page. Why don't we put Robot Santa on the front page just because the holidays are upon us? My 2,000th edit! Yaaaayyy! My page Contact 19:53, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Urgent Notice Michael, check out this page- Hey! I tried to edit it's talk page, but I couldn't because it said it had a spam filter. Wow, what the hell is that piece of crap article My page Contact 19:22, December 4, 2009 (UTC) You seek to exterminate me, Secret?-- 22:07, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Exams are finally over!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! My page Contact 19:48, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Yeah... Hey, Secret! Merry Christmas!-- 22:55, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Same to you. Thanks! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! Well, merry '''early Christmas anyways... Thefallenangel407 00:00, December 25, 2009 (UTC)